


ten million fireflies

by Takene_ne



Category: DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Relationship Study, Slice of Life, Vignettes, domestic fluff?, snapshot take on romance and love, well it IS domestic alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takene_ne/pseuds/Takene_ne
Summary: On the days when smoke gets overwhelming and it’s difficult to breathe through its phantom cloud, Selina makes sure to hug Bridgit extra tight and try to cuddle away the pain.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bridgit Pike
Kudos: 4





	ten million fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> Little ficlet about ladies in love, because I thought 5x5-sentence format would be fun to explore <3 ~~pls don't call me out on how far a 'sentence' can stretch :v~~  
>  Title from _Owl City – Fireflies_ because _Of Course_ it is

1

Some days, they are surrounded by smoke.

When the rain gets heavy and the streets empty of crowds, always in a rush to move on with their silly lives; when the false lull of stillness fills all the dirty little nooks and crannies of the Narrows, and even the rats know better and hide away — it’s always there.

Over the sink, around the tables, between the sheets; there is no place they can hide, no place to escape to.

Not that they ever could, anyway.

On the days when smoke gets overwhelming and it’s difficult to breathe through its phantom cloud, Selina makes sure to hug Bridgit extra tight and try to cuddle away the pain.

.

.

2

Some people say that eyes are the windows of your soul; if that’s true, then your skin is its battlefield.

Bearing the marks of loses and victories alike, of every hardship overcome and every strength gained; some permanent, others fleeting, disappearing at a moment’s notice.

Skin is the battlefield you carry with you everywhere you go — it’s the canvas that screams _Look, this is me! Those are my broken edges and all the storms I have withstood!_

It collects everything like a sentimental lover, slowly painting a true, unforgiving picture of you — detail by every little detail: sunburn freckles, blisters, stretch marks; _scars_.

When Selina traces the thick ropes of scars that make up Firefly, worships every inch of that marred flesh with her hands and her lips, when she does her best to leave marks of pleasure over those left by pain, she never once thinks that scars aren’t beautiful, too.

.

.

3

Bridgit burned.

She went down in a blaze of rage (but not glory, never _that_ ) and something else was born in her place — something much stronger and deadlier than just a girl with a box of matches and a box full of birds.

But she’s not a phoenix, even though she rose from her ashes just like one: she’s _Firefly_ , the blaze incarnate.

Proud and glamorous, she burns bright across the filths of Gotham sky, purging with fire all the undeserving trash and repulsive vermin that plague the streets.

Only sometimes… sometimes she forgets that beneath all that passion and fury, she’s still only _human_ at times — luckily enough, Selina is always there to ground her and guide her home.

.

.

4

Cats _love_ basking in the warmth, it’s a well-known fact.

They love little puddles of sun across the pavement, heated pads and small spaces atop radiators; they love _humans_ as their personalized furnace slaves.

Cats love freedom, too: to come and go as they please, without commitments or restraints; _You cannot tame a cat,_ people say, _before you can blink it’ll have tamed **you!** _— and it’s true, all of it.

Except for one, tiny little detail: every wild beast needs a home; every stray cat longs for a place to belong and a heart to call their own; a safe haven from the rest of the cruel, wide world they claim as their kingdom.

For Selina, however free she likes to run and however far to prowl alone — _home_ is always the same person.

.

.

5

Selina does not fear fire.

Well, that’s not precisely _true_ : like every feline she craves warmth and coziness, but never at the cost of self-preservation; cats are pretty spooky creatures like that, after all.

Not every flame has been made equal, however — some serve to brighten the night, some provide nourishment and others comfort; there are the warm dancing flames of familial recognition, the slow, steady embers of parental affection (not that she would know much about _those_ ) and the overpowering, all-consuming blaze of the chosen love.

It only so happens that the one Selina chose for herself burns so much brighter than any others — but for Bridgit?

For Bridgit she isn’t afraid to burn.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://takenene.tumblr.com)


End file.
